User blog:Crimson Storm Mich/BFJP: International Units Part 2
Merry christmas. Summon these units from Dec 8 7:00 ~ Dec 14 14:59 JST! *'NOTE:' Same rule as Future Units Preview. *'NOTE:' Only Lord stats will be displayed since too lazy to calculate others. Nick= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810116 |no = 1527 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = A huntsman from a family line of craftsmen and artisans. They lived in the lands far north that are covered in ice and snow all year round. On a lumbering expedition, Nick encountered a Wendigo attacking a small creature. With a fast careful swipe, he dispatched the Wendigo and saved it. The creature was a wintry elf which resided in the cold forests. He took in the wintry elf, nursed it back to health and gave it shelter in his home till it recovered. In time they become good friends and those in the forest were very grateful to him. When it was his time to take over the family workshop, he decided that the wealth that his family had reaped from the lands should be shared with the people in need. The elves came to help in his workshop while he taught them the art of crafting and giving them shelter. Soon, word of his deeds spread to bandits and outlaws who were looking for a quick buck. Once night, when Nick was out delivering toys to some orphaned children, the bandits raided and plundered the riches of his home and workshop. None of the elves' lives were spared. Nick grieved for weeks and grief turned to rage. He removed the ice blades from his sleigh and fashioned them into two trusty blades he calls "naughty” & “nice". Now he hunts down the wicked to gift to the unfortunate. |summon = The naughty will get a 'nice' nudge from my blades.. |fusion = The evil shall perish between my blades.. |evolution = Ho.. Ho.. Rawrrrr!!! |hp_base = 5389 |atk_base = 1622 |def_base = 1707 |rec_base = 1381 |hp_lord = 7049 |atk_lord = 2009 |def_lord = 2134 |rec_lord = 1718 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Season Cravings |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP & boosts BC, HC and Item drop rates |lsnote = 25% BC, HC & 4% Item |bb = Trandus Frenzy |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire, Thunder and Light attack on all foes & boosts BC and Item drop rate |bbnote = 15% BC & 3% Item |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Trandus Rampage |sbbdescription = 16 combo Fire, Thunder and Light attack on all foes & boosts BC and Item drop rate |sbbnote = 20% BC & 3% Item |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |evofrom = 810115 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = }} |-| Jack= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820116 |no = 1530 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = When Jack was eight, he rode his first sleigh. He loved its speed in the snow, but wished for more. He wanted to glide and rush with speed in the snow. When he turned eighteen, he crafted his own bladed shoes and arm blades which helped him cut through snow and ice while he slid down frozen mountains and valleys. One day, Jack's ambition brought him to the tallest peak of the frozen regions of Grand Gaia. That would be his greatest achievement. As he slid down the great mountain, an avalanche hit, and everything went black. As Jack laid there dying, hours went by as the life in him slowly faded away, a voice whispered to him.. "Jack.." All of a sudden he felt an icy chill overcome his bones, bringing an icy breath of air into him as he burst out of the heavy snow. That's when he saw an icy cold beauty standing before him, she had revived Jack and imbued him with icy powers. Jack felt his freezing hands had stopped shivering. As she approached him, she spoke.. "I am Eva, and you shall be my guardian in these mountains". Ever since, Jack continues to slide and glide within the mountains, facing monsters who come to cause chaos and helping the lost find their way through the snowy paths. |summon = Are you worthy enough to race me down the mountain? |fusion = My strength is for the Snow Queen.. |evolution = I am the guardian to Eva and the frozen mountains.. |hp_base = |atk_base = |def_base = |rec_base = |hp_lord = |atk_lord = |def_lord = |rec_lord = |hp_bonus = |atk_bonus = |def_bonus = |rec_bonus = |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Frozen Fury |lsdescription = 15% boost to all parameter & boosts Spark and critical hit damage |lsnote = 50% Spark & 25% Crit |bb = Avalanche |bbdescription = 11 combo Water, Earth and Light attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Def reduction & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Def by 40% & 60% Crit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Arctic Storm |sbbdescription = 14 combo Water, Earth and Light attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max, probable 1 turn Def reduction & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Def by 40% & 60% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |evofrom = 820115 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = }} |-| Zeruiah= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830117 |no = 1533 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = An Eternal Preserver of all the treasures and knowledge of the Vale in the far North, summoned at the behest of the Fae to rule over and protect the land. One day, Zeruiah discovered that a small girl had somehow gotten pass the wards and gained access to the Vale. After observing the girl for days, Zeruiah grew fascinated at how such a young human was able to command the snow and ice. The Fae and animals initially assisted the girl with sustenance at Zeruiah’s command, but eventually she was brought into the heart of the Vale. Despite her mistrust of humans, Zeruiah grew to love the girl, training and watching her grow up. Through this encounter, Zeruiah saw that not all humans were evil, and began opening up the Vale to druid tribes and scholars sent by Human kingdoms once every year - marked by a Fae festival called Hanukkah. |summon = My existence is infinite.. Yet now that I have known love, will you teach me about love, Summoner? |fusion = Love is a fabric which never fades, no matter how often it is washed in the water of adversity and grief. |evolution = I thought I could endure the Aeons..but only love can give me the taste of eternity. |hp_base = 5488 |atk_base = 1981 |def_base = 2021 |rec_base = 1861 |hp_lord = 7213 |atk_lord = 2467 |def_lord = 2514 |rec_lord = 2326 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Regalia of Mazzaroth |lsdescription = 10% boost to EXP gained, greatly boosts BC, HC, Karma and Zel drop rate & hugely boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 20% BC, HC & 15% Karma, Zel & 50% BC efficacy |bb = Requiem of the Fae |bbdescription = 30 combo powerful Water and Earth attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP, removes all status ailments & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 3000-3300 + 22.5% of own Rec & 30% BC/HC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Ancient of Days |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Water and Earth attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max & greatly boosts BC, HC and Item drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% BC/HC & 3% Item |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Memory of Faetide |ubbdescription = 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP, enormously boosts Def relative to Rec & enormously boosts BC, HC and Item drop rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 25% HP, 100% Rec to Def, 100% BC, HC & 7% Item |ubbtype = Heal |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 30 |es = Mystic Sovereign |esitem = |esdescription = Probable HP recovery when attacked & probable 20% damage reduction |esnote = 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage & 20% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = 830116 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = }} |-| Eva= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850116 |no = 1536 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = When Eva was little, her parents realized that she was different from other children. She wasn't afraid of harsh cold weathers and was able to manipulate snow and ice. Being nobles, her parents couldn't afford their statuses to be questioned and said to have been attained by witchery and spellcraft. They brought Eva into the far north and abandoned her in the snowy mountains. For days she wandered in the snow, shivering from hunger. In the night, she materialized an ice dome to shelter herself. The spirits of the frozen mountains were fascinated and sympathized with this special child. They commanded birds to bring Eva berries, squirrels to bring her nuts. In time, Eva grew up becoming a guardian of the spirits and wildlife of the mountains. She became lonely as time went by, and the spirits materialized from the snow to be her companion. |summon = Come closer.. I'm not gonna freeze you. |fusion = Blizzard and gales.. lift me up! |evolution = The spirits empower me.. The cold strengthens me.. |hp_base = 5297 |atk_base = 1591 |def_base = 1752 |rec_base = 1394 |hp_lord = 6966 |atk_lord = 1993 |def_lord = 2195 |rec_lord = 1756 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Snowy Allure |lsdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge, probable 25% damage reduction & boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = Fills 1-3 BC, 25% chance to reduce damage & 30% BC efficacy |bb = Blizzard Ballet |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water, Light and Dark attack on all foes & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to heal 15-20% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Tempest Jive |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water, Light and Dark attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts Def for 3 turns & restores HP |sbbnote = 40% Crit, 100% Def & heal 2500-3000 + 22.5% of own Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |evofrom = 850115 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = }} Category:Blog posts